Become the Prince of Heart
by ANIMENOIZ
Summary: Basically a sadstuck with bro and davesprite, its better than this stupid description, i suck at this you know...


_**First sad stuck! and i was crying and depressed while writing this, but yet im happy wit the way it turned out! so i hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**You are a Strider and you have one fear...**_

You stand in front of Jack, the base of your katana gripped tightly in your hand, you know somewhere in the back of you mind that you're not gonna make it. That you won't live through this, but that's not what scares you.

As the black dog faced dersite pierces your skin, you feel every pull, push, and stinging, of that blade go straight through you.  
Your speechless, you try to cry out, for anyone, anyone at all, But all the comes out of squeaks and a river of the red hued liquid.

You don't realise when you fell until you feel the stinging come back and your tired heavy head thumps on the stone floor beneath you.

Your visions fading and your still scared, heck your accepting your fate, cause you knew you wouldn't make it. You were ment to protect your little bro, but you failed, failed him.

Little Dave Strider, your pride joy, the little guy you'd known since he was tyke. Crawling around wrecking your shit and making a mess.

But that little boy grew up, he didn't need you any more, he was old enough to survive on his own. And that was your fear, you didn't want to let him go, but he insisted on growing up, with your help he became a fine young man, and that sacred you even more.

You choke out a cry, but turns out it's just you choking on your own blood, laughing to yourself of how pathetic you must look, you shut your pale orange eyes.

You here a gusts of wind and shouts, opening your heavy, your vision is cloudy; you see an orange flash.

Straining your ears to get a close listen on the yelling, fuck that was Dave, you're shaking hand rises as the angel falls. You swear you heard it caw; The orange creature falls with a great thud, and you wince, your body sliding farther down on the blade.

"Bro..," The creature has Dave's voice, "Oh god.. no," the creature pauses holding a hand their mouth, struggling to sit up. "No, No." You try to tilt your head as the creature slowly pulls its orange tinted bright body towards you.

"BRO!" It screams grabbing your hand, you notice a bright orange liquid pouring down their cheeks. You bring your hand to their face, slowly, and pull them closer trying to get a look at them. Dave, is all that comes to mind.

Your foreheads are touching, you don't know when you started crying, but you noticed your cheek were damp. Maybe you were crying cause you knew who it was all along.

Your fading in and out of conciousness, trying to stay awake for his sake, just to humor him and tell him your alright, you'll live.

"Bro, go please, don't do this to me. I need you. I can't live without you, who's gonna show me what to do next? BRO! GOD DAMMIT! WAKE UP! I NEED you..." Dave is morning, you don't like, you didn't raise him like this. You pap his face with what strength you have left, smirking, that signature Strider smirk.

He gives you that knowing look, the one where he has his eye brows knitted together tightly, holding the waterworks of which he hasn't let out, and a thin line, that be his lips. Tense body cover from head to toe in yours and his blood.

And for the first time in years he smiles, a genuine, non-ironic smile. and he mouths._ 'I love you'_ as he leans down and touches your forehead again with his.

You think your hearing is fading, but you know he is apologizing about a lot of things he's done. All the bad things, ever single one of them, even the time he stuffed your favorite smuppet in a blender.

You can feel your body cold, it's no hope anymore, you have no more strength, You can't even say i love you back, or hug him, or give him that lovingly brother kiss. Your body goes limp and you hear the boy choke out a cry, holding those tears of his. your vision is black but you can still hear.

He's yelling again and trying to fly, but failing, as you hear his body falling every time he'd try to get up. He gave up eventually and that's when you lost you hearing and you heart gave out, you swear to god you heard an ear shattering screech before you died.

But yet your eyes still open, and your awoken on a small mattress, that you'd call a bed. you hear the sound of an alarm clock and the slight _bing_ of a pesterchat opening.

You can't remember your old name, but you know you had one. It's just replaced with one**_ 'Dirk Strider'_**Is what your called and you have forgotten all about your past life. You have a new one, and you have New friends.

Roxy, Jane, and Jake. And swear you won't let these 3 down, you will protect them with all your heart and soul.

_**== Bro Strider become the Prince of Heart...**_

* * *

_** Favs. Follows. And reviews are ALWAYS WELCOME!**_


End file.
